Eternal Love
Plot 65,000 years ago in a small village where the Skye Queen Named ;Lucia, who’s unloved with the sun king but one day she and her warriors were turned to stone for years. 65,000 years later a Teenage Girl was now prisoner after she will free her father where her warrior Tom falls in love with her reminding him of Princess Gemma her friends and her must save the frozen people and stop the sun war. Story 65,000 years ago in the kingdom of Amulet there was a sun king named Braze who falls in love with a sky queen named Lucia who wants to rule the land together when one of Her warriors named Tom Have fall in love with the Princess of Amethyst named Gemma But learned she was in love with love with Braze adopted So;Dastan, as his own punishment he turned Gemma into a firebird lock inside a cage and Dastan turned everyone in the temple to stone. 65,000 years later, In the city of Crescent Bay where a brown haired girl who is making a film documentary by telling her name. ”Hello World It’s me Nixie Matthews in my house this is my dad Steven Matthews he’s an engineer he is working on a new machine for work, This is my Mother Delilah she’s a fashionista and this is my sister Hanna who is helping my mom and I’m giving my Brother Auggie his breakfast and I’m getting ready to meet my friends at our club house call you later.” Nixie says as she hangs up her video cam. Her dad looks at her. ”Nixie are you sure you have to leave for your club.” Steven says as he looks at Nixie. Delilah looks at her. ”Yeah Nixie especially that Dustin Blake Characte.” Delilah says as she looks at her. Nixie looks at them. ”Mom, Dad I love to go to my club with my friends in the wood and also Dustin is not a bad character.” Nixie says as she looks at them. As she hears her friends calling her she left the table and went with them. ”Hey Nixie is everything okay.” Dustin says as He looks at her. Nixie looks at him. ”Nothing Dustin just my parents being weird about my Love.” Nixie says as she looks at Dustin. Anna looks at her. ”really your Parents keep interfering with your love with Dustin.” Anna says as she looks at her. Oliver looks at her. ”Yeah they’re just overrating about love since high school.” Oliver says as he looks at Nixie. Diana Looks at Nixie ”Yeah Nixie don’t let them control your life You control yours.” Diana says as she looks at Nixie. Characters Lily Collins as Nixie Matthews / Princess Gemma Gregory Smith as Dustin Blake / Prince Dastan Tim Pocock as Oliver Oaken Mallory Janson as Diana Mecha Isabel Durant as Anna Albee Abigail Breslin as Avery Noah Crawford as Peter Margot Robbie as Jessie Mikaelson Christopher Jacot as Miles Benson Lauren Orlando as Jane Noah Jupe as Tus Jayden Bartlets as Sai Johnny Orlando as Phoenix Terrea Oster as Delilah Matthews Maurice Smith as Steven Matthews Deanna Che as Janice Blake Peter Kreuk as Christopher Blake Lauren Tom as Lilian Albee Andrea Swift as Anthena Oaken Scott Kingsley Swift as Jerry Oaken Stoney Westermoreland as Devin Mecha Kim Breslin as Daniella Mecha Michael Breslin as James Mikealson Judith Rasmussen as Joey Mikaelson Phillip R. Dushku as Mike Benson Ann Holt as Melina Benson Villains T